Uzumaki Kagato
''' Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Kagato 'Character Last Name' Uzumaki 'IMVU Username' Kagato 'Nickname (optional) Demi God of the Rain '''Age 31 'Date of Birth' ''05/02/174-AN '''Gender Male 'Ethnicity' Amegakurian 'Height' 6"0 'Weight' 175 lbs 'Blood Type' O- 'Occupation' Ninja Kage of Amegakure Leader of Akatsuki New Era. 'Scars/Tattoos' Chakra Rods in Nose. Tribal markings tattoo’s the length of his arm and Tribal tattoo along the right side of his face 'Affiliation' Amegakure, Akatsuki 'Relationship Status' Married to Aimi 'Personality' He is very protective of his family, Aimi his love Twin Daughter’s Akane and Akemi, he can sometimes come across cold and Heartless, but he is very caring, loving and dedicated to those closest to him. He is very energetic but has calmed down a bit as he travelled the lands and became older and fell in love. He can be ruthless at time even blood thirsty yet kind and caring as well. He always stays true to his beliefs, even if it makes him out to be hard headed at times. Knowing full well how cold this world can be he walks the greyish area not on either side. He changed dramatically when his little sister was killed then his parents after those two life altering events he was never the same as he was in his younger years more care free and kind now more harden. 'Behaviour' Kagato doesn’t let many people get close to him, He has a hard time trusting new people, and some would consider him a loner type. Kagato trusts his inner circle completely and is always loyal to his close friends and family those who which know his other side the caring and kind side. He always makes time for his family, He trains hard, and fights even harder to protect his friends, family and the population of Amegakure. 'Nindo (optional)' Kagato to Aimi: One day, I’ll bring about the true peace all my family before me wanted so badly. Kagato before fighting: I came to party! Upon Entering the old tower: The past the present the future it matters not till the red dawn rises and brings about a new era of peace. 'Summoning' '' Summoning Path.'' 'Bloodline/Clan' Uzumaki Clan, Descendant of Nagato . 'Ninja Class ' Kage 'Element One' Water 'Element Two' Wind 'Weapon of choice' War Fan 'Strengths' *Stamina *Intelligence *Learning Speed *Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses' *Medical Jutsu *Shurikenjutsu *Genjutsu *Taijutsu Databook: 'Chakra colour' Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 10 (20) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 5 (7.5) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): ''' '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 2 '(6) '''Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 ' (8) 'Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 1 '(6) '''Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):1(5) Total: 52.5 'Jutsu List' Basic: Clone Technique Body Replacement Technique Transformation Technique Water Realease Water Release: Azura Dragon Palm Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave Water Release:Wild Water Wave Wind Release Wind Release: Air Bullets Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique Wind Release: Gale Palm Fire Release Fire Release: Flaming Bullet Rain Tiger at Will Technique Chakra Sensing Technique Five-Seal barrier Bansho Ten'in Shinra Tensei Chibaku Tensei Mirrored sudden attacker Technique Blocking Absorption Technique Shadow Clone Technique Chakra Disruption Blades Chakra Receivers Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals Soul Removal Origami Wings Mental Barricades Chakra Propulsion Outer path : is the ability granted to the wielder of the Rinnegan to revive the dead. This ability was used byKagato through the King of Hell. Additionally, the Outer Path technique granted the user a shared field of vision with their Paths , summoned creatures and entities Outer Path: Samsara Of Heavenly Life Technique Paths Shi Path: Grants the user the ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces. This power was channeled into one of Kagato's Six Paths. -The Body of his younger sister Hanako Seikatsu Path: Grants the user two main abilities: interrogation and restoration, by using the King of Hell. This power was channeled into one of Kagato's Six Paths. Body of his father Shrudo Path: Grants the user the ability to absorb an infinite amount of chakra in any form using the Blocking Technique Absorption Seal. This power was channeled into one of Kagato's Six Paths. Body of his mother Kemono Path: G'''rants the user the ability to summon various creatures. This power was channeled into one of Kagato's Six Paths Summons: Giant Drill-Beaked Bird Giant Multi-Headed Dog Giant Snake-Tailed Chameleon Giant Panda Giant Ox Giant Rhino Giant Crustacean Giant Centipede The other Paths of Kagato & Aimi. '''Nature Type: Water Release Wind Release Fire Release Yang Release Yin Release Yin-Yang Release Eventually to come Senka Path Ningen Path 'Allies' Amegakure,Akatsuki, Aimi Uzumaki 'Enemies' 'Background Information' At the age of 8 seeing his baby sister get attacked by rouge ninja as an attempt to get to his mother and father he awakened his Rinnegan and took out the would be attackers ever since then he vowed to get stronger to protect his sister and family, He would later be trained in the Amegakure Quickly learning technique, skills in fighting, Jutsu’s such as Shinra Tensei amongst others,after a few years of training he was sent out on mini missions to master his skills, where he would come across a starving Kitten, he named the Kitten Yang which has never left his side or rather head since, as he progressed the missions got longer, and more difficult. He was paired up with his sister Hanako for the most part until Later on in his life His sister Hanako would be sent out on a mission of surveillance alone over to the land of fire, no word of her progress would be heard for over a week so Kagato sets out to track her down. Kagato would find her dead, he was too late to help her he then proceeded to have her right eye removed and transplanted into his own. After having the eye transplanted in his right his Rinnegan in that eye would turn blood red, he would then stat to his sister’s corps “with your right eye You will see the future with me” this being his 1st great pain in his life he would use chakra rod implanted in his sisters body using her as his 1st path after his sister’s passing he was never the same, he became even more dedicated to becoming stronger all the while He would search for his sister’s killer or killers wanting nothing more to pass judgment on them. He would come a crossed the ones who had got the best of his sister down the road , which turns out it was that they were sent by no other then ancestors of a man his family knew all too well Hanzo. After being gone for a month looking for his sister’s turning up no leads killers he returns to his home. As he comes to the little home of his mother in father well inside the rain village he could immediately tell something was wrong the door to the home was slightly open, he quickly made a dash to the back of the home to enter through the back door in doing so he heard voices inside he enters the tiny home to see his father and mother laying there in a pool of their own blood the two attackers had killed them in their sleep. They hadn’t noticed him watching them the they were covered in head to toe in their faces where completely covered by mask, not trace or sign to where they came from Kagato had never came a crossed someone dressed as they were it was if they were the shadow’s themselves. For the first time in his life he was frozen not by fear it was something else all he could do is watch as the two left. He then went over to his mother and father looking down at their cold lifeless bodies first picking up his mother holding her as if she was a new born he then sat down next to where his father was laying a tear would form in his right eye he would quickly dismiss it. He would form a few chakra rods placing them into his mother then his father. Making his 2nd and 3rdpaths and being his next great pains. The very next day Kagato would set out on his journey away from his home he was 16 at this time. His journey would be a long tough road he would take shelter where he could in caves under tree’s, having to defend himself from rouge ninja and even animals He spent most of his journey in the country of fire. Close to almost two years pass, Kagato Starts to head back towards the Amegakure, and the country of rain. As he almost reached the border between the Country of Fire and the Rain it started to become night. Kagato would come upon A seemingly a banded structure that seemed to lead underground the door was all weathered and seemed to be untouched for months. He would pull back the doors and follow the stair case down he walked quickly down but being careful not to make any sounds. Kagato could hear faint sounds coming from the main room down below him. The room was dark only faint light showing bits and pieces of the room, He comes a crossed a table with their laid out and strapped to the table was a young girl she was in bad shape, Kagato then unstrapped from the table but just by the looks of her he knew she couldn’t walk seemed like she hadn’t eaten or had anything to drink in a long while. Kagato would then pull out a contain her kept water in he would unscrew the cap and place the container to her lips. Her hair was black her eyes bluer then anything he had seen. He would help her up slowly to where she was sitting, she collapsed in his arms, her head feel on his chest he laid his hand on the back of her head. Normally Kagato wasn’t as caring to people he didn’t know but there was something about her maybe it was the mystery of her being held in this place but whatever it was he felt a bond with her. Kagato would take from his bag some bread and slowly feed it to her she hadn’t said a word to him but he could tell by her eyes she was grateful she was covered in bandages the only form of clothing she had on. Kagato would lay her back down and go look throughout the room securing it making sure no one else was here he closed the door and putting up a five seal barrier rather quick around the place. Kagato would return where the girl had been on the table out of his supplies he would take out a blanket and cover her laying down next to her he would ask her question latter when she was more with it. That night in a dream Kagato seen his ancestor Nagato. He spoke to Kagato telling him he was the one destined to continue on the path of peace. Kagato ha d awaken from the dream feeling a great urgency to make it back to the Amegakure but knowing full well he couldn’t leave until the girl he had found was strong enough. He shortly feel back to sleep, the next day he woke up the girl had her head on his chest he would once again place his hand on her head not moving too much to not try to wake her. A week passes the girl would finally be strong enough to set out with him he had talked to her over the week learning that her name was Aimi Uchiha and that she had been kidnapped years ago from the hidden leaf village and experimented on but she didn’t know all what they did to her he memory was clouded and jumbled. The Amegakure was that far off maybe a 3 hours trip. When they finally reach their destination Kagato would drop to his knees in disbelief. The once rain filled land was set ablaze. Aimi then would crouch down in front of him lifting his mask up a slight bit she then leaned in placing a kiss on his lips, Kagato would then snap out of it and start to get up, before doing so Aimi whispered into his ear I will always stand by your side as you stood by mine when I needed you. Kagato with his new found strength would reach his hands up over his head and towards the sky a few a few words would escape his “lips rain tiger at will” clouds would start to form overhead and the heavens would open up rain would pour down like it the Amegakure seen during the time Pein had used the same technique. On that day Kagato vowed to restore the village back to its former glory taking up the lead, he would be lead to the tower his great grandfather once held up in it had been a banded for many years and was in need of repair. Kagato would come across documentation of an organization Nagato himself helped form and why they had formed The Akatsuki, Kagato would reform this Organization and bring the true peace his whole family yearned for. A few years down the line Kagato would end up marrying Aimi as she helped him reform the organization and rebuild the Amegakure they fell so deeply in love and never strayed from each other’s side. They would end up having two twin daughters Akane and Akemi. The restoration of the village and organization would be where their journey truly began... Roleplaying Library Amegakure_Border_RP_12/20/12 Lyghts_Clone_Test Category:Amegakure